


Silk Sheets and Forks

by CaptainFreeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Enemas, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, a bit fluffy if you ask me, the boys love consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFreeman/pseuds/CaptainFreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gives John an enema. Rather self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Sheets and Forks

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and kind of just had to get it out of my system (haha gross laughter...) so anyways, yeah. Apologies for any grammatical errors, there's probably more than the eye can see, and also, I obviously don't own these lovely characters.

"Are you sure?"

Sherlock had already asked that. Three weeks back, when they first discussed it. And of course John nodded, and though he wanted to sigh in frustration, he didn't. It was awful hard to resist- after all, he was lying on his side upon a cold bathroom floor, with absolutely nothing to clothe him save for the metal on his wrists and rope on his ankles.

"I am. I know my safe word, I've thought about this.. I'm ready. So Sherlock, _please_."He breathed. No, whined. It was definitely a whine. Sherlock finally seemed to be satisfied, and the worry faded into that of a smirk, something dark that made John's blood run south. He squirmed at the momentary silence.

"Very good. I like you much better like this, any ways." Sherlock purred, crouching down to run a hand up John's bum, feeling that perfect skin. Curiosity won. He landed a smack. And another. John moaned. It was more than delicious. They had already opened the doctor up prior, so Sherlock had no concern when he pushed the tube in, which had also been lubed. John only moaned louder. Filthy. Oh, they had to do this more often.

Gently, Sherlock checked to make sure the tube was in deep, before giving John another smack on the bum. "Naughty boy," He began, leaning to purr in John's ear, feeling his partner shudder helplessly beneath him.

"You're going to take the whole bag John, and I'm going to watch." John had no doubt about this. Suddenly, the warmth was gone, and Sherlock stood, holding a fluid-filled bag in hand attached to the tube. Those pale hands wrapped around it and squeezed. That was all it took to make John jerk in surprise as the cold liquid intruded him, filling his insides.

"Oh! Wow, ah, Sherl-" Sherlock cut him off with another slow squeeze. John moaned over his very own question. This was positively filthy, and he could not possibly imagine what he looked like, bond on the floor, wriggling and cheeks flushed with embarrassment. The other man moved in front of him, jeering with the bag in hand just where John could see. Every squeeze made his stomach feel impossibly more full, until it actually grew more uncomfortable than not. An eternity easily could have passed just then.

"Do you like that? Such a filthy little whore you are, John." He gave John's rump a light push with his shoe, smirking when the doctor whimpered. "Come on. Just a bit more to take, you've done so well."

"I.. I c-can't!" He breathed, finding he really did feel overwhelmed. Sherlock gave another squeeze and he coiled up, groaning with discomfort. It was then that the detective leaned down, letting his hand run over John's extended stomach, adding pressure with those violinist fingers occasionally, which bothered the blonde to no end. Finally- finally! -Sherlock stood, content that the entire bag had been emptied into his tan form. For a moment he disappeared, but soon returned with two bright red, unidentifiable objects in hand.

"Now you're going to be a good boy and hold it, right, John?" The deep baritone rumbled, removing the tube and quickly replacing it with one of the objects, a plug. It stretched him slowly, but wholly, and soon the weight was an unfriendly reminder that he was trapped like this.

"Mmph.. I.. I'm so full though, I.. I don't think I ca-" Sherlock cut him off by none other than the gag, which his pretty pink lips spread around.

"That's a good John. I'll return soon." 'Soon' didn't come so soon, though. Sherlock had left the door open and was obviously in the living room, but, it still felt like he was far off. John laid there, squirming, each movement making him moan in frustration and distress. His member was so hard, and if he shifted, the plug rubbed perfectly against his prostate. A sweet, steamy agony.

\---

Of course, Sherlock took care of John. When he returned he removed the bonds and kissed him sweetly, telling him how good he was, before leaving the bathroom to allow to doctor to have a moment of privacy. And he waited patiently in their shared bedroom. Silks sheets and pale arms were all too welcoming to John, who bustled in, cleaned up and in need of cuddles.

Sherlock was soon pressed up behind John, one hand cupping over his leaking member. Long, languid strokes. There was a lazy kiss. But the detective took care of his John, and made sure every ounce of pure felicity was dragged out of that orgasm before nuzzling into his neck.

"Goodnight, John." The detective eventually purred into the darkness, eyes closed. John hummed in response, smiling.

"Goodnight, love." Perhaps tomorrow John might fancy getting up early, and cooking them a breakfast. Their forks might clatter to the sound of soft, lazy raindrops against a glowing windowpane.


End file.
